


Sins in the Dark

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Series: Sacrilege [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: A new chapter in the Sacrilege series. A demonic priest meets a willful messiah...what's the worst that can happen?
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Sacrilege [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/763911
Kudos: 7





	Sins in the Dark

_ Her insanity tasted like raw wildflower honey, cara-cara oranges, and spiced chocolate on my tongue. _

_ Letting her wear away in the psych ward did wonders for cultivating her essence, particularly for a demon with my palate. I promised her one last thrill, after all. As well as a somewhat peaceful end to her miserable, soulless existence.  _

_ Admittedly, I liked her well enough. In the sense of her willingness to be far more depraved in her desires than most humans I’d come across. _

_ I’ll miss bending her over the altar and fucking her soundly until she couldn’t breathe without choking out my name. Or the way she took the cross I personally fashioned into a sex toy, which was fucking delightful to witness. There was also that one time in the cemetery where I made her keep quiet while a burial was in progress less than half a mile away… _

_ I stroll casually away from the hospital, putting up my umbrella and walking in the rain. In about two hours they would find her, a sleeping corpse in her bed. _

_ At least she died... _ **_resembling_ ** _ a happy woman. _

_ The city seemed to slow to a crawl when it rained. It’s a long but easy walk back to the cathedral. I had an appetite, but it isn’t so nagging that I would idly grab a useless meatsack and devour their soul entirely. _

_ Well, not in broad daylight at least. Later though, when the especially palatable ones crawl out of the woodwork to raise (what they think is) hell. _

_ But those are much too easy. There’s strong-willed humans, sure. Just not strong enough though, not even in their faith. It’s deliciously fun to see how easily they crack. And yet, it makes me long for the days of seducing angels and making their brethren quake with fear and jealousy as I make them scream dirty things in every heavenly tongue they know.  _

_ You may wonder why I’m telling you this. Or more to the point,  _ **_how_ ** _ I’m telling you all of this.  _

_ It’s simple. You’ve been a witness to my exploits from the start. Though I do love an audience, I can’t say I’ve seen one as intrigued as you are. You could have tried to report me to the authorities, but not at the risk of getting locked up in the psych ward.  _

_ Now how would one explain that? “There’s a demon dressed as a priest seducing people to devour their souls, and I’ve seen it all in my head because he shows me telepathically”? _

_ Amusing as that sounds, I hate (read:  _ **_love_ ** _ ) to be the bearer of bad news. It won’t work. I don’t need to explain why. _

_ Besides, we’ve been having fun together. We have a kind of connection, you and I. You’ve become something of a confidant, a valuable commodity these days. (And an accessory to murder according to you legal system, but that’s a different story.) _

_ What’s more is that I know how this is affecting you right now. It’s not just the sheer terror in the pit of your stomach, or the repulsion at the graphic nature of my actions. No. It’s the shivers down your spine, the rush of blood and heat through your body, the fact that you started wearing pantyliners more often. And sleeping with one eye open with a towel between your legs... _

_ You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?  _

_ Nothing to be bashful over. Your secret’s safe with me, naturally. Just gives me extra incentive to misbehave. Like I said, I do love an audience. _

_ Doesn’t everyone, though?  _

_ Don’t humans want someone they can bare their soul to? Or rather, to perform for? Leave their deepest, darkest secrets with, then killing them to protect those secrets? _

_ Don’t panic, I’ve no intention of killing you.  _ **_Yet_ ** _. _

_ Just...come along quietly and pay attention. I promise you’ll enjoy this. _

_ * _

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It’s been...I don’t even know how long since my last confession.”

The man sounded exhausted, fearful. I could smell it on him, mingling with the cheap cologne and failing deodorant on his overly-starched dress shirt.

“You are free to speak, child. What is it that you have come to confess?”

“I feel like I’m losing my faith, Father. Everything’s been going wrong. I’m barely working to support my family, my son is sick. My best friend, he’s run off with this fu- I mean, this nut job who claims he’s some guru or messiah…”

He didn’t need to explain further.

There wasn’t a soul around that didn’t know who he meant. 

“Anyway, it feels like my life is falling apart. Isn’t there, I don’t know, something you could offer? I’m hanging on by...by a thread here.”

I nodded. “We do offer assistance in times of crisis. But Mr. Slater, you must understand one thing. In these times when our faith is at its weakest, that’s when we need God even more.”

Through the screen, I could see his head bowing low. “I know, Father. I just...it’s hard. I miss Buddy. I just need to know he’s okay.”

“I’m sure he is. He’s lost, most likely, but God is faithful. He will always bring a lost sheep home.”   
  


After a pair of Hail Marys (and more empty platitudes on my part), I paired him with one of the church’s crisis counselors to offer assistance, then sat up front at the altar. Just to keep up appearances.

Seth Rollins. That isn’t his real name, but it’s a lot more interesting.

Word had it that he was a decorated war hero of some kind, discharged honorably due to injury. While the details were a bit murky, it was said that Seth - or rather, Tyler Black when he was in service - suffered a mental break. To hear him tell it, he was met with a divine calling after a major setback. And now he fancied himself a new messiah.

First time I heard that, I laughed my ass off. Father Thomas must have thought I was batshit insane, calling Seth and his cult a danger to society and to religion at large.

A little overdramatic, perhaps.

The news clip that I saw of him was intriguing though. Some say that’s where things started: a church revival where he got on a mic in front of the very congregation where he served as an assistant pastor. And he completely  _ snapped _ .

**_“I did everything right! I don’t take nights off! I’m out there in the world, helping you and praying with you! Listening to your concerns when you call me at 3am ‘cause Pastor Roberts isn’t answering his phone! I lay it all on the line for each and every one of you! And what do I get? I get spit on, disrespected, and I’m sick of it!”_ **

There were rumors that he had been colluding with unsavory types, embezzling from the church fund (as if the pastor there hadn’t already been doing that), and called his private life into question when he was seen out on -  _ gasp! _ \- dates with different women. And none of them looked especially “Christian”.

The things that get religious people going these days. No different that the Pharisees of old…

It seemed that, if they were gonna accuse him of things he hadn’t done yet...well, he may as well do it then and leave no doubt. I couldn’t argue with that. Can’t make someone out to be a villain, then be shocked when they actually  _ become  _ the fucking villain. 

So, it’s fairly standard shit. Some man, disillusioned by the church and by the horrors of war, winds up leading a bunch of people with similar experiences into a life of freedom...with orgies. Pretty cut and dried.

Until you get to the stories of him healing the sick and the blind.

That got my attention. Though more from a skeptic’s view. This man might have looked like an artist’s pretty but inaccurate rendering of Yeshua, but what human on this godforsaken planet had powers like that? It was a ruse, had to be. People spreading the rumors were shills, plain and simple. It’s a fucking carnival act. 

The setup is just too delicious. He had my interest before. But now, he’s got my attention. How could I resist?

An acquisition like this only comes once in a blue moon. The demons do love their narcissists, their liars, their thieves. And Seth Rollins?

He didn’t know it yet, but he’d just earned himself a date with a priest.

And it wouldn’t take much to find him.


End file.
